itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1978
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1978 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Additional Large-Scale Computer System Not Needed by the Bureau of the Census (FGMSD-79-5;B-115369) (Dec. 13, 1978). * Information Technology: The Navy's Management of Its Automatic Data Processing Program (LCD-78-107) (Dec. 1, 1978). November * Information Technology: Civil Service Commission Should Correct Weaknesses in Its Automatic Data Processing Policies and Practices (FPCD-78-94) (Nov. 20, 1978). * Federal Paperwork: Its Impact On American Business (GGD-79-4) (Nov. 17, 1978). * Human Capital: The Proper Use of Consultants, Experts, and Contractors (Nov. 15, 1978). * New Methods Needed for Checking Payments Made by Computer (Nov. 11, 1978). October * Comments on Supplemental Guidance for Agency Matching Programs (B-130441) (Oct. 18, 1978). September * Attainable Benefits of the Medicaid Management Information System Are Not Being Realized (HRD-78-151; B-164031(3)) (Sept. 26, 1978). * NORAD's Information Processing Improvement Program-Will it Enhance Mission Capability? (LCD-78-117) (Sept. 21, 1978). * The Navy's Advanced Information System: A Personnel Management Information System for the 1980-1990's (LCD-78-122; B-146864) (Sept. 18, 1978). August * Telecommunications: Establishment of a Central Focal Point for Telecommunications Matters (B-131935) (Aug. 18, 1978). * Telecommunications: Coordination, Policy Development, and Implementation for International Telecommunications Facilities (Aug. 16, 1978). * Telecommunications: Contemplated Legislation To Provide Telecommunications for the Deaf (LCD-78-118) (Aug. 14, 1978). * Government Operations: Policy and Procedures Pertaining to Procurement of ADP Equipment (B-159605) (Aug. 9, 1978). July * Information Technology: Improvements Needed in the Department of Energy's Efforts To Develop a Financial Reporting System (EMD-78-95) (July 31, 1978). * Information Technology: Development of Department of Defense's Tri-Service Medical Information Systems (LCD-78-121) (July 19, 1978). * Budget and Spending: New Ways of Preparing Data for Computers Could Save Money and Time and Reduce Errors (FGMSD-78-39) (July 18, 1978). * Information Technology: The Department of the Interior's Computerized Resources Information Bank (EMD-78-17) (July 17, 1978). * Managing Weapon System Software: Progress and Problems (PSAD-78-112) (July 10, 1978) (unclassified digest). June * Information Technology: Inadequacies in Data Processing Planning in the Department of the Interior (FGMSD-78-41) (June 23, 1978). * Information Technology: Federal Computer Systems Protection Act of 1978 (S. 1766) (June 22, 1978). * Information Management: Procedures to Safeguard Social Security Beneficiary Records Can and Should be Improved (HRD-78-116; B-164031(4)) (June 5, 1978). May * Developing State Automated Information Systems To Support Federal Assistance Programs: Problems and Opportunities (FGMSD-78-31) (May 26, 1978). * Information Technology: Strong Centralized Management Needed in Computer-Based Information Systems (LCD-78-105) (May 22, 1978). * Information Technology: Inadequacies in Data Processing Planning in the Department of Commerce (FGMSD-78-27) (May 1, 1978). * Audit Guide for Reliability Assessment of Controls in Computerized Systems (Financial Statement Audits) (May 1, 1978). April * Budget and Spending: Challenges of Protecting Personal Information in an Expanding Federal Computer Network Environment (LCD-76-102) (Apr. 28, 1978). * Budget and Spending: The Air Force Continued To Develop the Advanced Logistics System, a Program It Was Directed To Cancel (LCD-78-108) (Apr. 24, 1978). * The Federal Information Processing Standards Program: Many Potential Benefits, Little Progress, and Many Problems (FGMSD-78-23) (Apr. 19, 1978). * Shifting the Government's Automatic Data Processing Requirements to the Private Sector: Further Study and Better Guidance Needed (FGMSD-78-22) (Apr. 11, 1978). * Telecommunications: Office of Telecommunications Policy's Contract for a Publication on Intercepting Electronic Communications (LCD-78-110) (Apr. 10, 1978). * Information Security: Multilevel Computer Security Requirements of the World Wide Military Command and Control System (WWMCCS) (LCD-78-106) (Apr. 5, 1978). March * NONE February * Information Technology: Farmers Home Administration Needs To Better Plan, Direct, Develop, and Control Its Computer-Based Unified Management Information System (CED-78-68) (Feb. 27, 1978). * Information Technology: Accounting for Automatic Data Processing Costs Needs Improvement (FGMSD-78-14) (Feb. 7, 1978). * Justice and Law Enforcement: DOE Compliance With Brooks Act (B-115369) (Feb. 6, 1978). * Information Technology: By Making the Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory a Federal Computer Center, the Department of Energy Can Save Millions While Serving Government Agencies (EMD-78-30) (Feb. 2, 1978). January * Internal Controls of the Transportation Computer Center and Pollution Reporting Incident Reporting System (Jan. 31, 1978). * The Federal Software Exchange Program: A Small Step in Improving Program Sharing (FGMSD-78-11) (Jan. 13, 1978). * Standard Definitions: Missing and Needed Software Tools (GAO-091116) (Jan. 1, 1978). * An Emerging Tool: The Computer Model (Jan. 1, 1978). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1978